


Nothing Like Us

by sugawithmytaee



Category: Boy love - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy Love, Gay, M/M, bts - Freeform, the truth untold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawithmytaee/pseuds/sugawithmytaee
Summary: Aidan is your typical popular guy who is 100% convinced he is straight. Then one day a mysterious hot emo guy comes without warning! Will this guy be able to steal Aidan’s heart?(Contains gay kissing scenes 😏)





	Nothing Like Us

**Chapter 1: Aidan**  
It’s the start of another year of school. Another year of pretending to be someone I’m not. Another year of being fake. To most people I have the “perfect life”. I popular, attractive, most girls would date me, smart and kind of rich.   
Walking down the depressing corridors of school on the first day of the year is one of the worst feelings ever. Especially when you are being watched and judged by everyone else in the school and people are making a small crowd around you invading your personal space. I smile and pretend nothing is wrong and politely answer questions about my summer. I look jealously at the unpopular people with their own small groups. I collect my timetable and head to my form room.   
My new form tutor tells me to sit at the back by the window. My day is now getting slightly better. About 5 minutes into form, a boy with longish scruffy black hair with nice pale skin and dark green eyes enters the room. I could feel myself blushing but I remember I have a girlfriend. And I’m definitely straight.   
“Is your name Arlo?” the teacher asked the boy. He nodded and the teacher, who I found out was called Mrs Hughes told him to sit next to me.   
I was kind of shocked to be honest. I’ve got this cute emo guy sitting next to me in form twice a day for a year. Great.   
The bell rang for our first lesson and I headed over to maths. By lunchtime I was already exhausted. I sat on the field with my friends and my girlfriend sat down next to me. “Hey Aidan” she said in a flirty kind of voice. “Oh hi” I replied. Irina had long, thick red hair and blue eyes. She had freckles but hid them with a thick layer of makeup. Much like me, she usually had a small crowd forming around her and half the guys in the school liked her. She was pretty, but a bitch. I spent my lunch listening to her drone on about her holiday in Japan. I honestly couldn’t care less.   
The last lesson of the day was History. Our history teacher was called Mr Jones and he was old. He spent most of the lesson talking about classroom expectations.  
As I entered form at the end of the day, Arlo was already there. I tried to converse with him, but he just told me to heck off. I decided to dislike him if he was going to be an ass. Even if he was cute. 

**Chapter 2: Arlo**  
The first day was pretty crappy. I have to sit next to this popular guy called Aidan or something like that. Honestly, I don’t know why he is popular. Yes, he’s got the looks with his chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes but he is boring as heck. Like he’s the only person in the world to be enthusiastic about science.  
It was like any other first day, people avoiding me because I look like an emo and they think I’m gay. Like get your facts right people, I’m pansexual. They even ask me about my mother fricking gender. I’m a male.  
I hang out in the library with the nerds and outsiders. We’re the people who don’t fit in. The strange weird people. Year 10 is going to be hell. Ever since year 7 when I got that “emo” haircut people have been avoiding me like the plague. I had so many friends in primary and now they’re avoiding me because of my looks. That’s pretty fricking messed up if you ask me.   
When I get home at least I can get lost in drawing. I have a Tumblr with a decent amount of people who like my art. My younger sister came into my room to tell me that tea was ready. God, she’s so hecking annoying I hate her. Just because my parents aren’t disappointed in her she thinks that she’s the fricking best. Like bitch, no.   
I can’t wait to go to university away from my family of perfectionists. That night, I had a dream about Aidan. We were going out and I would pay someone to remove this from my head but at the same time I enjoyed it. It’s not like I like Aidan at all.

**Chapter 3: Aidan**  
After school today I visited my mother’s grave. She committed suicide when I was 5 and left my dad with me. I remember her long, soft blonde hair that smelt like honey and coffee. We would go out for walks in a wood as a family and by looking at her you’d think she was the happiest woman in the world. I know how it feels to put on the same mask every f*cking day. I found her stone cold on the bathroom floor with various drug boxes around her. I sat there crying for hours until my dad came home. He hasn’t been quite the same since that and when he gets really pissed off with me he says things like “if you hadn’t sat there crying she would be alive you useless sod”. He’s pretty messed up but he got remarried and had 2 children with my stepmum. She’s bad but my dad’s worse.   
At 10pm Irina keeps asking when we can have sex and I get fed up telling her when we’re 18 so I have a walk. The area had an eerie silence but I was hungry so I walked to a Tesco garage. In the cereal aisle I saw Arlo picking up some Nutri-Grain bars. I froze panicking. We exchanged glances for a second too long and walked off. I picked up some Oreos, paid and ran out.   
Later that night I caught myself blushing and thinking about Arlo. His wild dark hair, his gorgeous pale skin and his dark green eyes. God, he was hot. I’m pretty sure he was half-Asian too which made him look more attractive. No. I can’t have a crush on a *guy* when I’m straight. And have a girlfriend. I went to sleep thinking about touching his soft pink lips. I don’t think I’m heterosexual anymore.

**Chapter 4: Arlo**  
I woke up at 6am and realised it was the weekend. Thank god this hellish week was over. I could tell my mum was already awake because I heard her smoothie blender. I went downstairs and I was right. My mum was a model when she was younger. She is Japanese and looked similar to me except with brown eyes and looks more Asian. I mumbled a good morning and made myself some toast.   
My mum started telling me about her friend/colleague Jennifer who had found her boyfriend cheating on her because I am the only one who’ll listen. She gradually brings up the subject of ‘haircuts’ and I try and change it back to Jennifer.   
I’ve tried to explain that I like my hair messy because it’s more comfortable but she doesn’t have any of it. She trys to convince me to get a haircut like all those attractive Korean guys but I convince her I’ll look silly.   
At 3am the next morning a wake up from a dream about me and Aidan. Again. Except slightly more.... sexual? We were making out on a couch at a party. I liked it but I don’t want to like it. I hate him.  
At school the next day he kept looking at me. Because I’m so pale when I blush people can see I’m blushing. And unfortunately for me, people noticed. “Aww is Aidan making you blush? How very sweet!” said a girl called Sandra. People laughed at me. I noticed Aidan was blushing but he has slightly light tan skin so it’s harder to see. I rolled my eyes at my classmates and loudly exclaimed “well he was the one who was staring at me so isn’t he the gay one?” All eyes went on Aidan as he slowly turned bright red. “TRY AND MAKE HIM BLUSH” someone said and people were cheering me on. I grabbed Aidan’s shirt at pinned him against the wall and leaned closer to him. He looked really panicked but I carried on. I put my hand around his neck and kissed him. His lips tasted like caramel chocolate and cream. I wish I could stay in that moment forever but I came back to reality to realise that 26 people were watching us. Pulling away from him I swear I heard him whisper “more” but I pretended not to hear.   
Everyone look at us in shock. I don’t think the were expecting me to go that far. I smirked at him and winked. The teacher came back in and everyone settled down still in shock.   
Word got around school pretty quick and Aidan played it off as a joke to save both of us and people left it. I still can’t believe the first person I kissed was Aidan. 

**Chapter 5: Aidan**  
When I was in that classroom when Arlo started to grab me by the shirt, I got lost from reality. When he pinned me to the wall and undid my top button I thought he was going to go too far. Instead he leaned in and our lips touched. It took a few seconds to realise we were kissing. Kissed Arlo was the best feeling I’d ever had. I could smell the warm flavour of coffee in his mouth as I touched his soft pink lips. This was the best moment in my life. I forgot that our whole English class was watching us and our teacher would be back in any second. The world went away as we touched.   
I’ve kissed lots of times in my life before but this was indescribable. I loved it. When he pulled away I looked into his dazzling green eyes. Arlo turned around and faced everyone and smirked and going back to his seat, winked at me.   
I couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day. It spread around school pretty fast but we managed to stop it. Form was awkward. Like *really* awkward. He apologised to me and I didn’t know what to say. I nervously spat out “don’t be sorry I really enjoyed that” then realised what I said. His eyes widened “you did? Well I can’t lie I did to. Not bad for a first kiss, you know?”.   
I stared into his eyes. “I-I I think you’re really cute, I know we didn’t start off well, but do you think we could try being friends?”  
“Sure” he answered. The bell rang. “And I think you’re cute too” he said winking and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it, presumably his.   
That evening I texted Irina to say sorry and I pretended I was trying to copy him so I was staring at him and I didn’t enjoy the kiss to make her feel happy.  
I fell asleep dreaming about Arlo.

**Chapter 6: Arlo**  
I still can’t believe what happened yesterday. It feels like it was a dream. I know how much my parents would hate me for kissing a boy because they’re really homophobic so I need to make sure they don’t find out.   
When I went to school next day people in that class stared at me but everyone else (because they didn’t know it) just ignored me. English will never be the same.   
I used maths to figure out how I felt about Aidan. I most certainly liked him and I wanted him really bad. But he has a fricking girlfriend. This would sound kind of crazy but.... maybe we could have a secret relationship?  
After school I decided I would confess to Aidan. It was probably too early to say anything but, hey you only live once.   
Arlo: Hey  
Aidan: Heyy  
Arlo: Soooo  
Arlo: I need to confess something   
Aidan: Really me too! 😅  
Arlo: Do you wanna go first?  
Aidan: No you can  
Arlo: Ok so  
Arlo: I like you  
Arlo: I know you have a girlfriend but I like you Aidan  
Aidan: I like you too  
Arlo: Wait really???!!!  
Aidan: And if I didn’t have a girlfriend I would go out with you. And I can’t break up with her because of my parents   
Arlo: This is going to sound crazy but why don’t we have a secret relationship?  
Aidan: Actually, that’s not a bad idea  
Arlo: I think we can make it work  
Aidan: So now I have a gf and a bf 😂😂  
Arlo: Yup 😂😂  
Aidan: Goodnight 🥰❤️  
Arlo: Goodnight 😘🥰❤️❤️❤️  
I’m now in a relationship with the most popular guy in the school.

**Chapter 7: Aidan **  
I can’t believe it. I’m cheating on my girlfriend for a guy. This. Is. Awesome. I hope he’ll kiss me more because he does it in the best way possible. Irina is okay at kissing but she just goes full on and there’s nothing special to it. She still wants me to loose my virginity to her but I’m only 15 years old. Yet I still want to do it with Arlo.   
Christmas time is coming near and I still haven’t bought presents. My stepmum takes me and my half sister and half brother out to buy some. I get Irina a ring and some makeup. It takes me ages to find the perfect gift for Arlo but I remember him mentioning he likes to draw so I get him a bunch of art supplies.   
I wrap them up when I get home.  
It’s coming to the last week of term to I start handing out the presents. Irina wanted me to open mine at lunch so I opened it and I was a pack of Lynx sprays. I gave her a kiss to say thank you so she’s happy. Me and Arlo exchanged gifts secretly in form. He also wants me to open it. I carefully unwrap the wrapping paper and there is a small jewellery box. I open it a there is a locket. Inside the locket there was a picture of us two together. “Thank you so much” I said with tears in my eyes and I gave him a big hug. I told him to open his present on Christmas Day and he said he would.   
I think I’m falling in love with him. Arlo Yellen, I don’t know what you’ve done to me.

**Chapter 8: Arlo**  
I woke up on Christmas Eve with slightly more excitement than most years. My sister was bubbling downstairs and my parents were trying to bribe me into having a haircut. Later that day I got a text from Aidan asking me to come to his place because his family was over at some relatives house until late. I told my parents I’d be back quite late because I was having a “huge study session” with a friend.   
Me and Aidan actually studied until 8pm and we were tired as hell.   
Out of nowhere Aidan said “kiss me. When you do it feels like I’m floating on air”. Our first, and last kiss had happened several weeks ago in November so I was quite eager to do so. We started making out barely pausing for breath. I felt like I was on the top of the world. Slowly, I felt myself falling more in love with him. Hugging him tightly, I whispered the three words “I love you”. Staring deeply into my eyes he said in such a romantic way “I love you too. I have never loved anyone more than you, Arlo”. 

**Chapter 9: Aidan**  
“I want to spend my life with you” I carried on. “I know I’m only fifteen, but I’m sure of it”.   
“I wish that we could be in this moment forever” Arlo dreamily said. “At this point, I don’t feel guilty to the fact that you’re cheating on your girlfriend. I honestly don’t give a sh*t if my parents hate me because I’m happy”.   
“Both of our parents want us, and hope for us to be straight but they should also want for us to be happy and follow our hearts. And my heart says, no screams you, Arlo. I love you”.  
“I love you too” Arlo replied. “But what about your girlfriend?”  
I paused. I had forgotten about her, to be honest. “I’m going to break up with her.”   
Arlo’s eyes widened. “But your parents—“. I silenced him and put my finger on his soft lips. I touched them like I had never before. Kissing Arlo is the best. We fell asleep cuddling each other.

**Chapter 10: Arlo **  
I woke up on Christmas morning to see Aidan laying next to me as the fresh light beamed out of the tall window. It felt magical until I saw the 50 missed calls and 467 messages off my parents. Crap I’d forgotten about them. I quickly called my parents to say that I’d fallen asleep revising and they believed me and told me to come home in the next 20 minutes.   
I softly nudged Aidan and he moaned. “Merry Christmas” I whispered. His soft hazel eyes beamed at me and I wanted to kiss him. “Did we fall asleep? Wait are you in trouble?” he panicked.  
“Yes and no” I reassured him. “But I’ve got to get home soon. My sister’s waiting.”  
He nodded and kissed me. “See you soon, honey” he smiled and winked.  
“Bye sweetheart” I waved and laughed.  
Christmas was pretty good.  
A few days later, I had a text from Aidan.  
Aidan: Arlo  
Arlo: Yes? 😘  
Aidan: I BROKE UP WITH IRINA!! 🥳🥳  
Arlo: WAIT REALLY??!!   
Aidan: yeah but she’s proper pissed  
Arlo: what were your dad and stepmum‘s reactio?  
Aidan: They didn’t like her anyway lmao 😂   
Aidan: they are still unaware of us going out though   
Arlo: Same here though  
Arlo: I wish our parents would just accept that we are attracted to the same gender  
Aidan: Love is love   
Aidan: and we should have a choice of who to love  
Arlo: Exactly   
Aidan: ugh my stepmum is calling me to go to buy some new uniform   
Aidan: talk to you later hun ❤️❤️  
Arlo: Bye babe ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️  
I wondered whether we would tell people at school we were dating. I mean, they probably wouldn’t be surprised.

**Chapter 11: Aidan**  
For the first time since year 4 I was looking forward to get back to school. I could now see Arlo everyday! Thanks to Arlo, I have seen a general increase in my marks and happiness and a decrease in my popularity! I can now walk to lessons uncopanied!   
In form today and new guy joined us. I know I have a boyfriend and all, but damn he was hot. His name is Jake and his hair was a reddish-brown and he was stunning dark blue eyes and had a jawline to die for. All I can say to him is good luck with all the popularity.   
Me and Arlo decided to keep our relationship secret in fear of being bullied.   
The thing with Jake is that he was getting too.... friendly with me. I’m 99% sure we was trying to flirt with me. I mentioned this to Arlo and said we’d better keep a careful eye on him.   
I mean I’m loyal to Arlo and all, but damn Jake is attractive. 

**Chapter 12: Arlo**  
I don’t see what’s the big deal with this new guy Jake. I feel bad for Aidan because he has to pretend to like him even though he thinks he’s creepy, which I agree with.  
On Friday, Aidan came round for a sleepover because my parents are out of town and my sister is staying at my aunts.  
We watched Netflix and then I got closer to him and kissed him. I’d forgotten how much I’ve missed his warm breath, our lips touching, our top buttons undone.   
This time, we weren’t in fear of being caught or the guilt of cheating. Aidan, tired and thirsty for me, started undoing my button to my jeans. “A-a-Aidan what are you doing?” I stuttered. “Ready to have some fun?” he said in a sexy voice.  
“Aidan we’re—“ and before I could say anymore we were kissing again. He sat on my lap and pulled into more as I could taste his sweet breath. How does he do this magic? How does he make me feel so powerful yet so powerless at the same time? I feel like I’m on the top of the world and nothing else matters. I heard him moan. I laughed. “You want more?” I asked smirking. “I always want more” he laughed staring deeply into my eyes. I was blushing like crazy. He pushed my hair back and leaned in for another kiss.  
“I love you” I whispered as we cuddled each other.   
“I love you too” he replied in such a deep sexy voice that I would of never expected off him. We fell asleep like that. 

**Chapter 13: Aidan**  
I woke up on the grizzly morning nestled into Arlo’s arms. He woke up and intensely stared into my eyes and smiled. We just sat there smiling and staring at each other for 5 minutes and then we heard a knock on the door.   
His parents knew I was over, but we needed to stop hugging immediately so they wouldn’t find out. “Quick!” I whispered. He sat on his bed and I sat on the chair in his room. “Good morning boys!” his mum said cheerily. We both greeted her with a “good morning” and smiled like we were totally not being gay last night. She (thankfully) left the room soon. If she had caught us cuddling then she’d probably tell me something different other than “good morning”.   
The next day in school Jake wanted to talk to me in the toilets.”What do you want?” I asked him, trying to stay polite. He smirked and replied with “you”. I was not really surprised at this point because he is a creep.   
“But you have like all the girls interested in you. Why me?”  
He smirked again. God, I hate him.  
“Because you’re cute” he said and kissed me. It was horrible. It felt like he was suffocating me. When I tried to pull away, he only pulled me in more. Then the worst thing happened. Arlo walked in. I struggled and tried to get Jake to stop but he did the same thing. Arlo just stared. Then he ran out. “See it wasn’t that bad” Jake said, finally pulling away.   
“WHY DID YOU DO THAT ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF MY BOYFRIEND?” I shouted.   
“Because I need you” he giggled. He was being like a yandere.   
“You’re a pervert” I shouted and ran out. At least it was the end of the day so I could go home.

**Chapter 14: Arlo**  
I ran home as fast as I could. Nobody would ever see me cry. I unlocked the door and ran up to my room and cried. At first I felt sad. Then I felt angry. I had a feeling he would play with my feelings. My phone dinged. It was from Aidan.  
Aidan: I can explain   
Aidan: It’s not what it looked like  
Arlo: Oh yeah just you cheating on me nothing much  
Aidan: NO  
Arlo: bye  
Arlo: I don’t want to see your cheating @$$ again.  
I then blocked him. Tears filled my eyes. I know our relationship was only 4 months but... but I loved him. I thought we had something. Whatever. He cheated. I hate him.   
I got to school really early tomorrow and asked my form tutor to move. I couldn’t bare to sit next to him. I noticed how his popularity got up. I didn’t give a damn. I stayed in the library at lunch and break and didn’t eat. Aidan kept trying to catch my eye in maths but I just stared at the textbook. He tried to talk to me but I walked away. He deserves this for what he did to me. He is a monster. I HATE HIM.

*1 Year Later*

**Chapter 15: Aidan**  
It’s been a year since it happened. I have had 5 girlfriends in that time. Arlo looks horrible. He is even paler and there are dark circles around his eyes. What did I do to him?   
I have become careless with love. As long as I keep my grades good and the teachers think I’m a good boy, I’m fine. I-I’m fine. I still have that clean image of the nice popular guy... only more of a player.   
I don’t care. 

**Chapter 16: Arlo**  
A year today. A year since the worst day in my life. A lot can happen in a year. Aidan has gained his position of the most popular guy back and I’m still a loser. A depressed loser. A scared loser.   
“You’ll be ok” my councillor says. Yeah, right. My grades are dropping. I’m going to fail my GCSEs. I’m predicted a 4 in maths. A 3 in science. I’m going to get a bad job all because of him. The guy who took my heart and broke it. Screw him.   
The only thing I’m predicted to do well on is art. The only thing that keeps me sane. At least my sister goes to an all girls boarding school so she doesn’t have to experience much of the mess I’m in. I drink. Occasionally. When I can get away with it. I tried weed once. I’ve smoked a couple of times. I get into the odd fight. I still try to hide how broken I am. Just to think a year ago I was happy and hugging the boy I loved... love.   
I still want him. I need him. But he’s moved on. He’s got all the girls swooning over his face. Geez, even some guys like him. I hate him. I love him. I don’t know anymore. I-I just want him. I’ve never wanted something so bad than him.

**Chapter 17: Aidan **  
Everyday is worse without him. I can’t bare seeing him on his own. I hate him for not listening to me. If only he wasn’t so stubborn then we’d be okay. Or maybe not.   
Sometimes at night I open my window and sing to the silent neighbourhood. And cry. I miss him. I want him...

*(2 days later)*

I walk into the school toilets only to bump into ARLO?! He gave me that intimidating look. Not the hot, sexy one, a look that would send cold shivers down anyone’s spine. I missed seeing his dark green eyes but they had some unfamiliarity to them. Dark circles were there and they had pain in them. “I hate you” he said moving past me.   
“I hate you too!” I shouted. He closed the door and walked out. “But I still want you” I whispered.

**Chapter 18: Arlo **  
Good. He hates me too. That’s... fine with me. I wish it was the end of the day. I couldn’t take this. Why him? I pretended to be sick and walked home. Instead of walking to my house, I walked 5 miles to a wood and cried. What have you done to me? Why? I glanced at my watch. 2:34pm it read. I started heading back to my home. It was 3:47 by the time I got there and I had a text from my mum. She and my were going to be at my sister’s boarding school for the night because of some play. Good. I didn’t want to see anyone. I remember that me and Aidan would usually... no, I’m not going to think of him.  
I spent hours browsing Wattpad looking at fanfiction. All of them had happy endings. Why couldn’t mine?   
I didn’t want to sleep so I sat there and sobbed. Then... my phone rang. ‘Unknown number’ it said. Because I was emotionally tired, I picked it up. A beautiful, soothing voice came out of my phone. I recognised the song. It was ‘The Truth Untold’ by BTS. And the voice was... AIDAN??!!   
I still sat there crying as he softly sang to me. It was... beautiful. At the end when he sang Jimin’s line of “and I still want you” I was loudly crying.   
“Arlo...” he began. “Jake forced me to kiss him and wouldn’t let me pull away... I’m sorry”.  
“You’re sorry? I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you for you explanation. I’m sorry for everything.” I sobbed. We had a long chat. He came over and we sat on my window sill.  
“I love you” he whispered.  
“I love you too”


End file.
